She's all that
by scuzme
Summary: this is a take off from the movie "she's all that" serena and darien need to relise their feeling before the prom
1. Default Chapter

She's all that  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. But I wish I did (  
  
This story was inspired by "she's all that" the movie. No I don't own that either.  
  
KEY:  
  
(A/n): I'll be butting in now and then with my point of view ^_^  
  
Intro to story:  
  
This story takes place around the end of the year. Serena is single and she is not playing sailor moon in this. Nor is the other scouts. Darien is also single. Amy is with Greg, Lita is with Ken, Mina single, and Rei has a crush on Chad.  
  
Serena is finishing her last year in highschool and Darien is finishing his college degree in business so he can take other his dead parents business.  
  
It is a few weeks before there prom.  
  
AGE:  
  
Serena, Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Greg, Ken are all 18  
  
Darein, Andrew, Rita and Chad are 22.  
  
Now that I have introduced the story lets begin. Oh yeah this is a Darien/Serena fanfic incase you haven't noticed.  
  
Enjoy ^_^ 


	2. there's a prom?

She's all that  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. If I did then the show would still be going on.  
  
Chapter #1 there is a prom?  
  
"I can't wait" bellowed a hyper active blond that bounced happily down the street with her four friends beside here chatting merrily. The young girls hair was done up in a strange style. She had two long flowing pig tales that reached just below her waist, complete with a bun on each side of her head.  
  
She was short for her age. And was a complete cluts. She couldn't walk more then a block with out falling on her but. But she was always too cheerful to care. That was one of her perks. Always bright no matter what happened. Unfortunately she would wail a lot over the silliest things like getting beaten in a video game or being grounded.  
  
Her innocent blue eyes were starring greedily at a double choc ice cream cone in her hands, just waiting to be eaten.  
  
"You know Serena" piped up a dark raven-haired girl beside her, "I am surprised you didn't flunk high school and had to repeat it again."  
  
The blond just turned to her friend and stuck her tongue out to her.  
  
"For your information Rei I passed most of my subjects with B's and C's. I even got an A in astrology." With that she turned back to her ice cream and began to devour it. "Besides school is almost over, time for fun!" Rei just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well I am with Serena here. I can't wait either. With high school finishing and all. It will be great to go to college and meet all the guys there!"  
  
Every one starred at the other blond with "oh no not again" look on their faces.  
  
"Mina how many guys have you been out with already?" Questioned the tallest girl in the group.  
  
"Um I think I have been out with five guys"  
  
"I mean this year not week" Mina just started to laugh and playfully punched her taller friends shoulder.  
  
"Lita I told you before. I want to find the right guy." Mina then became serious "Besides Serena and me every one has a boy friend now."  
  
Rei then replied as soon as she finished. "Hey I don't have a boyfriend yet."  
  
Serena giggled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Rei turned to stare into her friends blue eyes. "So your telling me you still haven't hooked up with Chad yet?"  
  
Rei blushed furiously "Well at least I have a crush on some one and can admit it meat ball head!"  
  
Serena had always been called that since she met Rei and five years later she still hates it. "Don't call me that. And what do you mean "at least I have a crush on some one and can admit it" I don't like any one."  
  
She wished she hadn't said that 'cause as soon as she did Rei had a glint of mischief in her dark night sky eyes. "You know who I mean Serena. You two are a match made in heaven"  
  
"If you are referring to Darien then you are so out of your mind. He is a creep and egotistic."  
  
"Yeah and I am the Queen of England!" she answered with sarcasms, "You like him so admit it"  
  
"I don't like him so what is there to admit!"  
  
The groups of friends were used to this already. Though they were good friends Rei and Serena always argued over the smallest things.  
  
"Guys there is no time for arguing, we have to get to the school meeting that starts in five minutes"  
  
"Sorry Amy" they both said in unison. Dropping their heads in shame. Amy was the brains of the group and knew how to break a fight when she wanted to. She was very shy but also determined. If she set her mind to something there was no stopping her. She had short blue hair and was just a few centimeters taller then Serena who at the time just remembered she had an ice cream in her hand.  
  
Just as she was about to continue with her previous actions on the small dessert. She tripped on a crack in the pavement and fell to her knees. This caused the ice cream to fly out of her hands and land on some ones jacket.  
  
Serena sweet dropped "what have I done this time?" slowly she got up and began to apologies to the unfortunate person who was in aim of her ice cream. To her dismay it was the same person Rei and she had been arguing about before.  
  
"Thanks a lot meat ball head!" grumbled Darien as he grabbed a tissue from his pocket on his long black trousers. He brought the tissue up to his chest and began to wipe away the substance staining his white t-shirt. "Thanks to your cluts attack I have to go home and change before I go to this school meeting"  
  
Serena was about to rebut but Amy spoke before she had a chance.  
  
"Wait are your going to the meeting too?"  
  
Darien stopped concentrating on his little dilemma on his shirt and looked up to her in confusion. "The one at two o'clock?"  
  
All the girls smiled happily, except for Serena who was silently mumbling things about Darien. "It looks like we are all going together Darien" Lita explained "Rei and Mina's school is coming with ours as well. It looks like your collage is also involved."  
  
"Great" piped Serena making all eyes to turn to her. "Does this mean I have to spend an hour at a boring school meeting with Darien?"  
  
"Don't worry meat ball head I don't think it's fair either"  
  
Serena looked up at Darien in confusion.  
  
"Cause with you snoring while you sleep will make the meeting go longer."  
  
Serena had had it with Darien so she glared at him then turned her head away and pouted. He couldn't help it if he liked making her mad. He thought it made her look cute. "Cute?" Darien thought to him self, "Whoa Darien, I think you have had to much time in the sun here. I mean Serena cute no way."  
  
"Well girls as much as I like insulting Serena I have to get going so I can change into clean clothes" He turned and glared then smiled as Serena turned and stuck out her tongue  
  
"Cya later" he chimed and rubbed a hand through Serena's hair and smiled down at her. She looked at him trying to hold back her smile attempting to creep up on her face.  
  
Even though they argued a lot they were the closest of friends, they just had a different way of showing it. Every day they would tease or taunt the other. But in the end they would laugh about it.  
  
Serena couldn't hold back her smile any longer. Darien chuckled at the younger female and turned to walk away.  
  
As Darien disappeared around a corner, chatter erupted through the group. "I wonder why he is going?" asked Mina still gazing back after him. "This has to be big if it evolving lots of schools and Colleges!"  
  
"Yeah I wonder what the education committee is organizing for the large amount of students?" Amy wondered with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
While the girls continued with their little gossip session, Rei crept up on Serena and placed an arm over her shoulder. Serena squeaked in surprise and turned to her friend and glared daggers at her.  
  
"What do you want?" She said with annoyance in her voice.  
  
Rei turned her head to Serena with a fake hurt expression planted on her face.  
  
"Oh so I can't even see one of my best friends with out getting accused of something?" Rei looked at her and whined. But Serena saw right through her.  
  
"Spill!" She shot Rei a warning look. Rei just sighed and gave her friend a little smirk. Serena knew that this meant trouble.  
  
"So your telling me you still haven't gone out with him yet?"  
  
"REI!" Serena yelled pulling Rei's arm off her with anger shining in her eyes.  
  
"Why does every one assume that we are dating or like each other?" Serena asked annoyed at her friend question.  
  
What she said was true every one had assumed that they were either dating or they would try and hook them up. They were just friends nothing more and nothing less. Actually they were more then just friends. They were best friends. Darien helped her with her school work and helped her with boy friend trouble and other occasional stuff. Serena on the other hand got him out of the house so he would stop stressing over work himself. She constantly made sure he never was lonely and kept himself occupied.  
  
She even organized their own special day. Every Friday they would go for a walk through the park. He loved the rose garden while Serena loved watching the sunset and the calm surroundings. So they went there once a week to talk about things and to have a good time.  
  
But even though they were close to each other, they were still friends. And she treasured that. She didn't know what to do if he left.  
  
"Earth to Serena." A hand waved aimlessly in front of her face. She broke out of her trance and swatted it away.  
  
"We're here Serena." Mina burst out with excitement and pulled her towards the front of the group so she could show off her school to them. "See I told you it was big!"  
  
She wasn't lying. They turned to face a huge assembly hall. Gasps could be heard through the small group. Mina just smiled at their reaction. The meeting was to be held there. It was already packed with excited chatting students. They were all sitting in seats that had been placed in the hall for them.  
  
All the students were either in their last year of College or high school. The entire hall rang with students talking about his or hers own theory of what was happening.  
  
"I bet that they are going to give as an extra year of study and classes" a girl whispered to her group of college mates, Serena hated school so she prayed that that girl was wrong.  
  
"I heard that they are going to give us more exams to see who has the best school" Rei just rolled her eyes at the High school boy. "They better not give us extra work!" she whispered to Lita who nodded her head in argument.  
  
"Look there's Andrew and Rita!" shouted Mina as she pointed to a happy couple sitting in a row of empty seats.  
  
Rita and Andrew were both twenty-two the same age as Darien. They had been dating for three years now and they couldn't be happier. Rumor had it Andrew was going to propose to her after college. Serena had a huge high school crush on him and was heart broken when she found out he had a girl friend. But knowing Serena she got over him quickly.  
  
Rita was the first to spot the group. She called them to sit down in the seats they saved for them. They all sat down next to each other. Serena sat on the end and Mina was on the other end  
  
Darien showed up one minute before the meeting was to be started. He had replaced his white shirt with a sky blue one. By the time he arrived all seats had been taken. So Darien's best friend Andrew told him to sit with them. The only spare seat left was next to Serena. He quietly sat down.  
  
Neither spoke to each other before the meeting started. The whole crowd of nearly graduated students fell silent when the head of the education committee stood up and signaled the meeting had started.  
  
The nearly bold man spoke loudly in to the microphone, "Thank you all for coming today and welcome"  
  
"First of all I would like to congratulate every one for reaching this far in their high school and college years. You have worked hard. That is why we, the education committee, have decided to give you all a surprise."  
  
All the students started to whisper to the person next to them. Even Darien and Serena had forgotten to fight and were happily whispering to each other.  
  
"What do you think the surprise will be Darien?" asked Serena nicely to the young man sitting next to her. "Wow" Serena commented to her self, "he's really is cute when he is thinking. Hang on what are you saying Serena he isn't cute, shesh no more sweets for me, well maybe just for an hour. "  
  
Darien thought for a bit then answered her question," I don't know Sere maybe some sort of activity?"  
  
"Yeah" was all Serena could say before the Man speaking before asked for their attention again.  
  
"As I was saying, most of you are probably thinking "oh no more work" or "not something educational" well we have decided to put all the schools together and organize a prom to celebrate your graduation"  
  
With the last few words the whole crowd was shocked. This wasn't what they expected.  
  
"Wow a Prom I have heard of those before. They do it in America!" explained Mina.  
  
"The Prom," continued the old man on the stage, "will be a ball room couple theme. It will be held in the new restaurant "cherry blossoms". We have asked to have it for the whole night. It will be held next month. It is Formal so ladies will wear gowns and the men will wear tuxedos."  
  
"Oh no," thought Serena, "I don't have any one to take to the prom. Amy has Greg, Rei will ask Chad, and Mina is bound to find a boy since she has one for every day of the week and Lita will go with Ken. Rita and Andrew of course will go together. Oh man this sucks! "  
  
"This should be interesting hey Lita?" asked a now thrilled Mina across the other end of the row.  
  
"Yeah I know I heard the place we are going to is meant to be really well done up" replied Andrew over hearing the girls conversation.  
  
After they were all told about the details about the prom, the meeting had finished and every one was walking out telling friends what they plan to do for prom night. It seamed Serena was the only one not looking forward going to the prom.  
  
"How can I show up dateless?"  
  
Serena was snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into a well-built body. She recognized it straight away. She had been bumping into this body nearly every day for the last five years.  
  
"Darien watch were you going" Serena told him her voice risen a bit. He looked down at the eighteen year old and laughed. "After five years and you still bump into me meat ball head."  
  
" Ohhh don't call me that. My name is Serena S-E-R-E-N-A!"  
  
"Yeah I know your name M-E-A-T B-A-L-L H-E-A-D"  
  
"Go away you jerk!" Serena said firmly. Darien could see her beginning to fume. She turned back to face him still quite annoyed  
  
"Any way don't you have some girl to ask to the prom?" she asked a bit aggravated.  
  
"Why do you have some boy who WANTS to take you to the prom?" He said and laughed a little. He was only joking and always said that sort of stuff to her. He knew that she was beautiful and could find a date. Though he never said it he knew it. He and Serena had been friends since he literally bumped into her five years ago.  
  
Well actually that was a lie. They hated each other, until Andrew locked them up in his apartment until they forgave each other. He chuckled at the thought of her balling her eyes out. She was only fourteen at the time and she was scared. But in the end they forgave each other.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he was always there for her. Whenever she had homework problems or needed advice on what classes to take she always asked him. They didn't constantly argue, they also had their none shouting conversations when no one was around. To be honest she was his best friend. With his parents dead she was the closet thing to him. He would be devastated if something happen to her. He shook his head to clear his mind of the thought.  
  
Serena didn't quite get the joke behind Darien's last comment, she was angry with him so she lunged at him with her bag, which he barely dodged on the oncoming slaughter. Serena was annoyed with him and he could tell through her eyes. They had deep burning anger in them. He swore he even saw a glimpse of pain buried deep within those sea blue eyes.  
  
Serena was fighting back tears trying to escape her. She didn't need this she was already worried about showing up at prom dateless and now he had to go and say that.  
  
"Stop it Darien I don't need this right now!" And with that, the tears escaped her eyes falling down her soft cheeks. She ran full speed towards the bus stop. In which a bus had just arrived. Darien stood there shocked. He didn't mean to make her cry like that. They always fought like that. So why was she crying now? Did he go too far?  
  
Finally snapping out of his little trance Darien ran towards Serena calling out to her. "Serena, Serena wait! I'm sorry!" but to his misfortune she was gone. The bus took her away. He felt bad and confused about what just had happen.  
  
The group they had been with all stood there looking shocked. Darien looked over to them hoping for an explanation. The others just looked at each other trying to find an answer them selves.  
  
Finally some one broke the silence.  
  
"What just happen?" Rita asked looking over at Darien with a "what did you do to her" look on her face.  
  
"I don't know. We were arguing like usual and then she started crying and took off towards the bus." Darien began to feel really guilty and he looked back towards the direction the bus drove off to.  
  
"Maybe I went to far this time" he said in a low voice and began to walk away.  
  
"What did I do?" he said aloud to himself. He felt an arm grab him firmly on his shoulder. He turned to face a pair of pine green eyes filled with worry for her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Darien, it wasn't your fault. She might have had something on her mind and you just happen to say something wrong at the wrong time." Lita assured trying to comfort her older friend but he just pulled away from her grasp and continued walking.  
  
The group just looked worried at each other over the last few events that just taken place right in front of them. Silence fell over them once more. Minutes past like hours before some one finally spoke.  
  
"Well sorry to break it to you guys but I have to go. I have serious guy shopping to do for the upcoming prom." Every one turned to Mina and laughed quietly.  
  
"Trust Mina to make every one smile again" Rei thought while looking down at her watch and realized she was late for her music class.  
  
"Oh no I'm going to be late, jeez Serena you just HAD to pass your habit of being late on to me," Rei blurted out in frustration, "Well cya guys I am behind schedule and I really have to go."  
  
After that, they all said their good byes and left still thinking about what just happened. All worried for their two friends. Rei turned to look at the sky to find it covered in dark clouds. Rain had been threatening to come for four days now. Today it seamed to have sensed their mood.  
  
"It kind of suits the occasion." She whispered to herself as she made her way to her music class. 


	3. crying for forgivness

She's all that  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. If I did then the show would still be going on.  
  
Chapter #1 there is a prom?  
  
"I can't wait" bellowed a hyper active blond that bounced happily down the street with her four friends beside here chatting merrily. The young girls hair was done up in a strange style. She had two long flowing pig tales that reached just below her waist, complete with a bun on each side of her head.  
  
She was short for her age. And was a complete cluts. She couldn't walk more then a block with out falling on her but. But she was always too cheerful to care. That was one of her perks. Always bright no matter what happened. Unfortunately she would wail a lot over the silliest things like getting beaten in a video game or being grounded.  
  
Her innocent blue eyes were starring greedily at a double choc ice cream cone in her hands, just waiting to be eaten.  
  
"You know Serena" piped up a dark raven-haired girl beside her, "I am surprised you didn't flunk high school and had to repeat it again."  
  
The blond just turned to her friend and stuck her tongue out to her.  
  
"For your information Rei I passed most of my subjects with B's and C's. I even got an A in astrology." With that she turned back to her ice cream and began to devour it. "Besides school is almost over, time for fun!" Rei just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well I am with Serena here. I can't wait either. With high school finishing and all. It will be great to go to college and meet all the guys there!"  
  
Every one starred at the other blond with "oh no not again" look on their faces.  
  
"Mina how many guys have you been out with already?" Questioned the tallest girl in the group.  
  
"Um I think I have been out with five guys"  
  
"I mean this year not week" Mina just started to laugh and playfully punched her taller friends shoulder.  
  
"Lita I told you before. I want to find the right guy." Mina then became serious "Besides Serena and me every one has a boy friend now."  
  
Rei then replied as soon as she finished. "Hey I don't have a boyfriend yet."  
  
Serena giggled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Rei turned to stare into her friends blue eyes. "So your telling me you still haven't hooked up with Chad yet?"  
  
Rei blushed furiously "Well at least I have a crush on some one and can admit it meat ball head!"  
  
Serena had always been called that since she met Rei and five years later she still hates it. "Don't call me that. And what do you mean "at least I have a crush on some one and can admit it" I don't like any one."  
  
She wished she hadn't said that 'cause as soon as she did Rei had a glint of mischief in her dark night sky eyes. "You know who I mean Serena. You two are a match made in heaven"  
  
"If you are referring to Darien then you are so out of your mind. He is a creep and egotistic."  
  
"Yeah and I am the Queen of England!" she answered with sarcasms, "You like him so admit it"  
  
"I don't like him so what is there to admit!"  
  
The groups of friends were used to this already. Though they were good friends Rei and Serena always argued over the smallest things.  
  
"Guys there is no time for arguing, we have to get to the school meeting that starts in five minutes"  
  
"Sorry Amy" they both said in unison. Dropping their heads in shame. Amy was the brains of the group and knew how to break a fight when she wanted to. She was very shy but also determined. If she set her mind to something there was no stopping her. She had short blue hair and was just a few centimeters taller then Serena who at the time just remembered she had an ice cream in her hand.  
  
Just as she was about to continue with her previous actions on the small dessert. She tripped on a crack in the pavement and fell to her knees. This caused the ice cream to fly out of her hands and land on some ones jacket.  
  
Serena sweet dropped "what have I done this time?" slowly she got up and began to apologies to the unfortunate person who was in aim of her ice cream. To her dismay it was the same person Rei and she had been arguing about before.  
  
"Thanks a lot meat ball head!" grumbled Darien as he grabbed a tissue from his pocket on his long black trousers. He brought the tissue up to his chest and began to wipe away the substance staining his white t-shirt. "Thanks to your cluts attack I have to go home and change before I go to this school meeting"  
  
Serena was about to rebut but Amy spoke before she had a chance.  
  
"Wait are your going to the meeting too?"  
  
Darien stopped concentrating on his little dilemma on his shirt and looked up to her in confusion. "The one at two o'clock?"  
  
All the girls smiled happily, except for Serena who was silently mumbling things about Darien. "It looks like we are all going together Darien" Lita explained "Rei and Mina's school is coming with ours as well. It looks like your collage is also involved."  
  
"Great" piped Serena making all eyes to turn to her. "Does this mean I have to spend an hour at a boring school meeting with Darien?"  
  
"Don't worry meat ball head I don't think it's fair either"  
  
Serena looked up at Darien in confusion.  
  
"Cause with you snoring while you sleep will make the meeting go longer."  
  
Serena had had it with Darien so she glared at him then turned her head away and pouted. He couldn't help it if he liked making her mad. He thought it made her look cute. "Cute?" Darien thought to him self, "Whoa Darien, I think you have had to much time in the sun here. I mean Serena cute no way."  
  
"Well girls as much as I like insulting Serena I have to get going so I can change into clean clothes" He turned and glared then smiled as Serena turned and stuck out her tongue  
  
"Cya later" he chimed and rubbed a hand through Serena's hair and smiled down at her. She looked at him trying to hold back her smile attempting to creep up on her face.  
  
Even though they argued a lot they were the closest of friends, they just had a different way of showing it. Every day they would tease or taunt the other. But in the end they would laugh about it.  
  
Serena couldn't hold back her smile any longer. Darien chuckled at the younger female and turned to walk away.  
  
As Darien disappeared around a corner, chatter erupted through the group. "I wonder why he is going?" asked Mina still gazing back after him. "This has to be big if it evolving lots of schools and Colleges!"  
  
"Yeah I wonder what the education committee is organizing for the large amount of students?" Amy wondered with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
While the girls continued with their little gossip session, Rei crept up on Serena and placed an arm over her shoulder. Serena squeaked in surprise and turned to her friend and glared daggers at her.  
  
"What do you want?" She said with annoyance in her voice.  
  
Rei turned her head to Serena with a fake hurt expression planted on her face.  
  
"Oh so I can't even see one of my best friends with out getting accused of something?" Rei looked at her and whined. But Serena saw right through her.  
  
"Spill!" She shot Rei a warning look. Rei just sighed and gave her friend a little smirk. Serena knew that this meant trouble.  
  
"So your telling me you still haven't gone out with him yet?"  
  
"REI!" Serena yelled pulling Rei's arm off her with anger shining in her eyes.  
  
"Why does every one assume that we are dating or like each other?" Serena asked annoyed at her friend question.  
  
What she said was true every one had assumed that they were either dating or they would try and hook them up. They were just friends nothing more and nothing less. Actually they were more then just friends. They were best friends. Darien helped her with her school work and helped her with boy friend trouble and other occasional stuff. Serena on the other hand got him out of the house so he would stop stressing over work himself. She constantly made sure he never was lonely and kept himself occupied.  
  
She even organized their own special day. Every Friday they would go for a walk through the park. He loved the rose garden while Serena loved watching the sunset and the calm surroundings. So they went there once a week to talk about things and to have a good time.  
  
But even though they were close to each other, they were still friends. And she treasured that. She didn't know what to do if he left.  
  
"Earth to Serena." A hand waved aimlessly in front of her face. She broke out of her trance and swatted it away.  
  
"We're here Serena." Mina burst out with excitement and pulled her towards the front of the group so she could show off her school to them. "See I told you it was big!"  
  
She wasn't lying. They turned to face a huge assembly hall. Gasps could be heard through the small group. Mina just smiled at their reaction. The meeting was to be held there. It was already packed with excited chatting students. They were all sitting in seats that had been placed in the hall for them.  
  
All the students were either in their last year of College or high school. The entire hall rang with students talking about his or hers own theory of what was happening.  
  
"I bet that they are going to give as an extra year of study and classes" a girl whispered to her group of college mates, Serena hated school so she prayed that that girl was wrong.  
  
"I heard that they are going to give us more exams to see who has the best school" Rei just rolled her eyes at the High school boy. "They better not give us extra work!" she whispered to Lita who nodded her head in argument.  
  
"Look there's Andrew and Rita!" shouted Mina as she pointed to a happy couple sitting in a row of empty seats.  
  
Rita and Andrew were both twenty-two the same age as Darien. They had been dating for three years now and they couldn't be happier. Rumor had it Andrew was going to propose to her after college. Serena had a huge high school crush on him and was heart broken when she found out he had a girl friend. But knowing Serena she got over him quickly.  
  
Rita was the first to spot the group. She called them to sit down in the seats they saved for them. They all sat down next to each other. Serena sat on the end and Mina was on the other end  
  
Darien showed up one minute before the meeting was to be started. He had replaced his white shirt with a sky blue one. By the time he arrived all seats had been taken. So Darien's best friend Andrew told him to sit with them. The only spare seat left was next to Serena. He quietly sat down.  
  
Neither spoke to each other before the meeting started. The whole crowd of nearly graduated students fell silent when the head of the education committee stood up and signaled the meeting had started.  
  
The nearly bold man spoke loudly in to the microphone, "Thank you all for coming today and welcome"  
  
"First of all I would like to congratulate every one for reaching this far in their high school and college years. You have worked hard. That is why we, the education committee, have decided to give you all a surprise."  
  
All the students started to whisper to the person next to them. Even Darien and Serena had forgotten to fight and were happily whispering to each other.  
  
"What do you think the surprise will be Darien?" asked Serena nicely to the young man sitting next to her. "Wow" Serena commented to her self, "he's really is cute when he is thinking. Hang on what are you saying Serena he isn't cute, shesh no more sweets for me, well maybe just for an hour. "  
  
Darien thought for a bit then answered her question," I don't know Sere maybe some sort of activity?"  
  
"Yeah" was all Serena could say before the Man speaking before asked for their attention again.  
  
"As I was saying, most of you are probably thinking "oh no more work" or "not something educational" well we have decided to put all the schools together and organize a prom to celebrate your graduation"  
  
With the last few words the whole crowd was shocked. This wasn't what they expected.  
  
"Wow a Prom I have heard of those before. They do it in America!" explained Mina.  
  
"The Prom," continued the old man on the stage, "will be a ball room couple theme. It will be held in the new restaurant "cherry blossoms". We have asked to have it for the whole night. It will be held next month. It is Formal so ladies will wear gowns and the men will wear tuxedos."  
  
"Oh no," thought Serena, "I don't have any one to take to the prom. Amy has Greg, Rei will ask Chad, and Mina is bound to find a boy since she has one for every day of the week and Lita will go with Ken. Rita and Andrew of course will go together. Oh man this sucks! "  
  
"This should be interesting hey Lita?" asked a now thrilled Mina across the other end of the row.  
  
"Yeah I know I heard the place we are going to is meant to be really well done up" replied Andrew over hearing the girls conversation.  
  
After they were all told about the details about the prom, the meeting had finished and every one was walking out telling friends what they plan to do for prom night. It seamed Serena was the only one not looking forward going to the prom.  
  
"How can I show up dateless?"  
  
Serena was snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into a well-built body. She recognized it straight away. She had been bumping into this body nearly every day for the last five years.  
  
"Darien watch were you going" Serena told him her voice risen a bit. He looked down at the eighteen year old and laughed. "After five years and you still bump into me meat ball head."  
  
" Ohhh don't call me that. My name is Serena S-E-R-E-N-A!"  
  
"Yeah I know your name M-E-A-T B-A-L-L H-E-A-D"  
  
"Go away you jerk!" Serena said firmly. Darien could see her beginning to fume. She turned back to face him still quite annoyed  
  
"Any way don't you have some girl to ask to the prom?" she asked a bit aggravated.  
  
"Why do you have some boy who WANTS to take you to the prom?" He said and laughed a little. He was only joking and always said that sort of stuff to her. He knew that she was beautiful and could find a date. Though he never said it he knew it. He and Serena had been friends since he literally bumped into her five years ago.  
  
Well actually that was a lie. They hated each other, until Andrew locked them up in his apartment until they forgave each other. He chuckled at the thought of her balling her eyes out. She was only fourteen at the time and she was scared. But in the end they forgave each other.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he was always there for her. Whenever she had homework problems or needed advice on what classes to take she always asked him. They didn't constantly argue, they also had their none shouting conversations when no one was around. To be honest she was his best friend. With his parents dead she was the closet thing to him. He would be devastated if something happen to her. He shook his head to clear his mind of the thought.  
  
Serena didn't quite get the joke behind Darien's last comment, she was angry with him so she lunged at him with her bag, which he barely dodged on the oncoming slaughter. Serena was annoyed with him and he could tell through her eyes. They had deep burning anger in them. He swore he even saw a glimpse of pain buried deep within those sea blue eyes.  
  
Serena was fighting back tears trying to escape her. She didn't need this she was already worried about showing up at prom dateless and now he had to go and say that.  
  
"Stop it Darien I don't need this right now!" And with that, the tears escaped her eyes falling down her soft cheeks. She ran full speed towards the bus stop. In which a bus had just arrived. Darien stood there shocked. He didn't mean to make her cry like that. They always fought like that. So why was she crying now? Did he go too far?  
  
Finally snapping out of his little trance Darien ran towards Serena calling out to her. "Serena, Serena wait! I'm sorry!" but to his misfortune she was gone. The bus took her away. He felt bad and confused about what just had happen.  
  
The group they had been with all stood there looking shocked. Darien looked over to them hoping for an explanation. The others just looked at each other trying to find an answer them selves.  
  
Finally some one broke the silence.  
  
"What just happen?" Rita asked looking over at Darien with a "what did you do to her" look on her face.  
  
"I don't know. We were arguing like usual and then she started crying and took off towards the bus." Darien began to feel really guilty and he looked back towards the direction the bus drove off to.  
  
"Maybe I went to far this time" he said in a low voice and began to walk away.  
  
"What did I do?" he said aloud to himself. He felt an arm grab him firmly on his shoulder. He turned to face a pair of pine green eyes filled with worry for her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Darien, it wasn't your fault. She might have had something on her mind and you just happen to say something wrong at the wrong time." Lita assured trying to comfort her older friend but he just pulled away from her grasp and continued walking.  
  
The group just looked worried at each other over the last few events that just taken place right in front of them. Silence fell over them once more. Minutes past like hours before some one finally spoke.  
  
"Well sorry to break it to you guys but I have to go. I have serious guy shopping to do for the upcoming prom." Every one turned to Mina and laughed quietly.  
  
"Trust Mina to make every one smile again" Rei thought while looking down at her watch and realized she was late for her music class.  
  
"Oh no I'm going to be late, jeez Serena you just HAD to pass your habit of being late on to me," Rei blurted out in frustration, "Well cya guys I am behind schedule and I really have to go."  
  
After that, they all said their good byes and left still thinking about what just happened. All worried for their two friends. Rei turned to look at the sky to find it covered in dark clouds. Rain had been threatening to come for four days now. Today it seamed to have sensed their mood.  
  
"It kind of suits the occasion." She whispered to herself as she made her way to her music class. 


End file.
